Seul au monde
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: [SPOILERS 9.10] Seul au monde, c'était l'expression qui désignait le mieux Dean Winchester en ces durs instants.


**Hello! Voici un petit OS demandé par Hela Lokidottir Barton qui voulait un texte sur les pensées de Dean après les funérailles de Kevin. Ca se passe dans l'épisode 9.10 donc vous vous en doutez, SPOILERS POUR L'EPISODE!**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

C'est le silence complet lorsque je rentre au bunker, après une journée qui n'était même pas fatigante, mais c'était une journée que j'ai détesté. C'est aujourd'hui que j'ai donné à Kevin les funérailles de chasseur, parce que je ne pouvais pas lui refuser cet honneur. C'était un chasseur, lui aussi, quoi que les autres puissent en dire.

Kevin n'était pas seulement un prophète, c'était aussi un chasseur, et surtout un ami, voire un frère pour moi. Je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard, et maintenant, je contemple avec haine où ça m'a mené de le voir trop tard. Kevin est mort, assassiné par un ange se promenant à ses aises dans les baskets et les cheveux de mon frère, et le pire, c'est que ce jeune prophète qu'était mon ami est mort en croyant que Sam l'avait tué.

Ce n'était pas Sam pourtant, je le sais. C'était Ezekiel, ou qui qu'il soit puisqu'il a menti sur son identité. Mais ce n'était pas Sam. Sam, d'ailleurs, où est-il, ce petit frère dont j'ai tant besoin à l'instant même ? J'ai toujours eu besoin de lui, mais aujourd'hui plus que les autres fois, j'ai besoin de le sentir auprès de moi, pour me soutenir. Mais là aussi, j'ai fais une erreur. Celle de croire que je pouvais le sauver sans qu'il n'y ait de conséquence.

Ce putin d'ange a fait de lui un jouet dans lequel marcher sans se faire repérer. Ce fumier savait ce qu'il faisait, j'en suis sûr. Il m'a pris mon petit frère, ensuite il tue mon ami, que va-t-il faire ensuite ? Tuer mon meilleur ami ? Castiel aussi n'est pas là, d'ailleurs.

Personne n'est là, tout simplement. Je n'en peux plus. Le salon est encore allumé, comme s'il était rempli de vie. Mes yeux se posent un instant sur l'endroit où Kevin est mort de la main de ce foutu ange.

Vite, mes yeux ailleurs, sinon je ne pourrais pas supporter. Je sais que tout est de ma faute, je le sais ! Il y a encore un verre de lait et de quoi manger sur la table, et toutes les traductions qu'a fait Kevin. Pourquoi ça me hante ? Il y a aussi son portable, un portable que je trouve démodé personnellement, mais Kev' n'a jamais vraiment aimé les nouvelles technologies. Du moment qu'il était en sécurité...

Et sur ce portable, ce que je trouve, c'est une photo. Une photo de lui et de sa mère, Linda Tran. Bordel, elle aussi j'aurais dû la sauver. Je suis nul, je ne sais même pas sauver mes amis, les aider, les protéger. Je suis plus que nul, je ne sais absolument rien faire à part chasser et tuer. Même Sam est en danger à cause de moi !

Cette fois, c'est une rage soudaine qui m'emporte. Que puis-je faire contre elle, hein ? Elle est si forte, cette colère, cette haine. Une haine profonde envers ce salopard d'ange qui m'a pris mon frère et mon ami. Une haine terrifiante envers moi, car je ne suis bon qu'à tuer et faire tuer. Tous ceux qui m'approchent finissent par mourir. Je comprends maintenant la définition de malédiction, parce qu'il y a une malédiction qui pèse sur moi.

Sam parti, l'ange échappé, Crowley toujours enfermé et ne servant à rien, Kevin mort de ma faute et Cas' en guerre contre ses frérots, qui ais-je d'autre à me confier ? Charlie est à Oz, je ne sais pas où est cet enfoiré de Garth qui avait promis de donner des nouvelles, les anges se foutent sur la gueule et notre alliée temporaire est apparemment morte elle aussi...bref, tout le monde me laisse tomber.

Est-ce ma faute ? Bien sûr que c'est de ma faute, bordel de dieu ! J'ai tout fichu en l'air en croyant faire le bien ! Quel con j'ai été de vouloir sauver le monde. Je ne voulais sauver que Sam, maintenant je l'ai perdu. Et pas question de demander à Crowley de l'aide, je ne lui fais pas confiance.

MERDE ! Et ça y est, la table y passe, tous les objets passant entre mes mains dégagent aussi, venant se fracasser au sol ou contre un mur. Même le portable de Kevin est ravagé par ma rage. Bientôt, ce sont des larmes qui sortent de mes yeux. Je suis seul de toute manière, alors à quoi bon retenir ces larmes que je retiens depuis trop longtemps ?

Je ne m'en sortirais jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis le Mal en personne, et aucun être ne viendra me sauver, qu'il soit humain ou céleste. Je suis seul.

* * *

**Voilà, un petit OS qui je l'espère vous aura plu!**

**Les commentaires sont les bienvenus bien sûr (:**


End file.
